Chapter 6.68
Chapter 6.68 is the seventy-sixth and final chapter of Volume 6. Synopsis Hayvon Operland tortures High Magus Laisa with Vorepillars. She and several more mages had refused to conduct another Earthworlder summoning ritual for the Blighted King, and Hayvon wishes to learn their whereabouts. He aborts his torturing session to reward one of the nearby farmers and receive the Americans at his estate. The United Nations company discusses the invitation that Geneva received from the Forgotten Wing Company. Daly and Paige confess to the group that they experimented to create Blackpowder, and the group also discusses the political ramifications from that. Flos and Orthenon debate his success in getting loyalists forces to arrive in Reim; and also about Amerys who they suspect is kept at Wistram against her will. Flos orders Takhatres to delay the Empire of Sands for the summer; afterwards he thinks that his strategic position will allow him to take them on. And he has further plans. The three leading archmages of Wistram try without success to convince Amerys to turn on Flos and support them. Krshia and Elirr mentally steel themselves for the upcoming meeting of the Gnolls. Prognugators Tersk and Dekass have arrived in Liscor and are preparing to meet Klbkch in the Antinium Hive. Az’kerash orders Ijvani to return home, and bring the Healing Slime. In a soft moment, the Necromancer allows the Fortress Beavers to live. Ryoka runs to Laiss where she has learned the Earthworlders in Magnolia's care are kept. Once there, she convinces the Maids to let her speak to them, knowing that Magnolia learns about her approach immediately. Magnolia prepares her trip to Oteslia when she gets the notice. She orders Reynold to Laiss, then debates which presents she should bring to placate both Drakes and Dragons. Suddenly, she senses danger for her mansion in Laiss. Ryoka meets the Earthworlder youngsters who are lazing about the mansion and haven't done much adventuring so far. Ryoka understands that they are coddled, but still tries to make them a deal for their electronic devices, which she plans to bring to Teriarch. Suddenly, the Assassins Guild attacks the mansion, and Ryoka and the Earthworlders barely escape. She stays behind to recover her gold, and advises Alber to bring the Earthworlders to Reizmelt, while already preparing to send them over to Erin in Liscor. Erin faces off Toren, knowing that he must be against her. Toren can't properly communicate with her, and ultimately strangles her so bad that she would die. He then expends a healing potion and gestures his love for her, before he disassembles himself. As she cries, her already badly damaged inn which they fought in, comes down on her. She is dug out by her friends, and reaches level 40. Ijvani picks up Toren's remains and returns to Az'kerash. Characters * Hayvon Operland (First Appearance) * Belchaus Meron (Cameo Mentioned) * Yazdil Achakhei (Cameo Mentioned) * Tyrion Veltras (Cameo Mentioned) * Imor Seagrass (Cameo Mentioned) * Emisa (First Appearance) * ? - Mage (First Appearance) * Laisa (First Appearance) * ? - Farmer with a Scythe (First Appearance) * Blighted King (Mentioned) * Demon King (Mentioned) * Arneit (First Time Mentioned) * Daly Sullivan * Kenjiro Murata / Ken * Luan Khumalo * Paige * Aiko Nonomura * Siri * Kirana * Geneva Scala + Okasha * Flos Reimarch * Orthenon * Gazi Pathseeker * Rustängmarder (A 100 or so) (First Appearance) * Nomads of the Sky (Over a 100) (First Appearance) * Takhatres (Mentioned) * Feor * Nailihuaile / Naili * Viltach * Amerys (First Official Appearance) * Teligrain (First Time Mentioned) * Elirr Fultpar * Krshia Silverfang * Dekass (First Appearance) * Tersk * ? - Young Drake (First Appearance) * ? - Young Gnoll (First Appearance) * Az’kerash * Ijvani * ? - Bea’s lookalike (Flashback) * Healing Slime * Ryoka Griffin * Serafierre val Lischelle-Drakle / Fierre * Madain * Pithfire Hounds * Alber * Nerrissa (First Appearance) * Assassins from the Assassin’s Guild (First Appearance) ** ? - Lead Assassin ** ? - Female Dagger Assassin * Bekia * Magnolia Reinhart * Ressa * Teriarch (Mentioned) * Magnolia’s Earthworlders (8 members) ** Joseph ** Rose ** Galina ** Troy ** Imani * Reynold Ferusdam * Termin * Toren * Erin Solstice Locations * Rhir ** Operland mansion ** Rhir’s 2nd Wall * Baleros ** United Nations Company Headquarters * Chandrar ** Reim * Wistram * Izril ** Floodplains *** Liscor **** Elirr’s Home\Pet Store *** The Wandering Inn *** Fortress Beaver’s Cave ** Az’kerash's Castle ** Reizmelt *** Huntress’ Haven ** Laiss *** Mansion belonging to Magnolia Creatures * Vorepillar (First Introduction) * Shield Spiders * Fortress Beavers * Stelbore (Corpses) * Steel Golem Items * Pegasus Boots * Pocket Crossbow * Serkonian Lance * Gnollish Drink (Alcohol) * Speaking Stone * Ryoka’s iPhone * Troy’s laptop * Enchanted Battleaxe * Pink Carriage * Galina’s Smartphone * Pelt's Masterwork Knife * Salazsar Ring * Acid Jar * Tripvines Bag Statistics Obtained Erin Solstice * Classes/Levels = Innkeeper Lv. 40 (+1) * Skills = Garden of Sanctuary + Fire, Memory Category:Chapters